Akane
by Asaia16
Summary: un One Shot se me ocurrió tras pensar en uno de los personajes femeninos favoritos de los hombres (e.e) y con menos fics junto con su pareja...'si se preguntan porque se titula Akane es porque es verdadero nombre de este personaje'...puede que sea verdad y puede que no...sin embargo espero que les guste comenten...


Akane

Crecí junto con mis padres y mi hermano alejados de la ciudad en los bosques, a mis padres los recuerdo muy bien... con grandes valores mi padre un hombre para admirarle, valiente nos enseñó cómo sobrevivir, cazando animales y aprendiendo a cortar leña el siempre sonreía y yo siempre me encontré orgullosa de el lo admiraba como su hija, mi padre amaba mucho a mama ella una mujer hermosa , delicada, dulce recuerdo muy bien sus ojos azules...tal vez fue de ella que los heredamos los cuatro éramos una gran familia que vivo en amor pero… después de la muerte de mi madre, por una enfermedad cuando hermano y yo cumplimos los tres años era bastante duro para cualquier pequeño como lo fuimos nosotros dos...sin embargo Papa se volvió solitario no volvió a sonreír, mi hermano y yo desafortunadamente no podíamos hacer nada sin embargo intentamos superarlo y continuar…recuerdo muchas cosas que ocurrieron en mi vida tras la muerte de mi padre junto a mi hermano bajamos a la ciudad para robar, pareciera que éramos hábiles en esa parte era realmente era sencillo y muy divertido, ser perseguido por los policías que no te encontraran, siempre lo vi como un juego tal vez para disfrazar el hecho que lo hacíamos por nuestra supervivencia, ya que si no robábamos algo no comeríamos y moriríamos…tanto mi hermano como yo ignorábamos el futuro, no teníamos un plan o no creíamos en el destino solo despertábamos cada día con la esperanza de cazar algo o robar comida…confieso que nunca creí en el destino hasta el momento en el cual perdí mi vida…bueno así lo creo yo…eso lo recuerdo muy bien corría por el bosque con Kurota huyendo de la policía, como acostumbrábamos pero una avalancha nos sorprendió y…y…no recuerdo más…solo que todo se tornó oscuro...creí que había muerto y todo terminaría, descansaría por fin.

-finalmente lo conseguí…ahora están con vida y así cumpliremos nuestro objetivo de vengar la patrulla roja –aun es confuso...pero recuerdo esas palabras, las primeras que escuche tras aquella avalancha…me sentía extraña mareada y no distinguí la figura de ese hombre…me preguntaba dónde podría estar…y fue allí cuando ese viejo nos arrebató nuestra muerte, siempre lo odie tanto el nos reconstruyo…para regresar a este mundo condenados a vivir…¿y porque?...¿acaso era obra del destino?...no lo supe con exactitud, pero al igual que mi hermano...sentimos repugnancia hacia ese científico loco…¿eso era parte de nuestro destino?...volví a preguntarme qué clase de futuro me esperaba?

Todo sucedió tan rápidamente…recuerdo que sin darme cuenta después de luchar con ese sujeto de cabellos rubios y sus amigos me encontraba viajando en una camioneta color rosa...junto con mi hermano y ese androide…era alguien callad simpático me agradaba, amaba a los animales demasiado y siempre le agraceree que arriesgara su vida para salvarme….pero otra vez era parte del destino asustada al ver como ese monstruo absorbió a mi hermano...no lo podía creer ahora yo era su presa y me escondía para no sufrir el destino de mi hermano y ese muchacho al tener la opción de acabar nuevamente con mi vida...No lo hizo al verlo destruir ese control frente a mis ojos...comprendí que sentía algo…por mi recuerdo que ese beso en su mejilla solo tenía la intención de asustarlo, pero nunca me imgajine que se convertiría en algo más…

-allí estas porque no nos acompañas afuera si quieres te ayudo a salir de la casa-le dijo el viejo maestro Roshi al acercarse a la rubia quien observaba por la ventana a krillin

-de acuerdo.-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa levantándose de su silla-

-ten cuidado 18-sugirio el viejo extendiendo su mano hacia la androide quien salió de la casa ayudada por el maestro-

-espero que tu vida sea llena de sorpresas como lo fue la mía...y que la felicidad te rodee siempre -pensó al tocar su vientre hinchado y dirigirse a la playa junto a krillin


End file.
